1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a record player organ and, more particularly, to a record player organ which is driven by the restoring force of a spring.
2. Description of the Prior Art
FIG. 4, is a schematic view of a conventional motor operated record player organ. As shown in FIG. 4, a comb leaf spring 71 is provided on a base apparatus 7. A set pin 72 and a driving motor 73 are, respectively, installed on each side of the comb leaf spring 71. The driving motor 73 is geared with a double helical gear 74, while the double helical gear 74 is geared with a ratchet wheel 75. Several pawl wheels 751 and a player driving gear 752 are coaxially installed on the shaft of the ratchet wheel 75 in order. The player driving gear 752 is for driving a record player.
The base apparatus 7 installed at one side of the motor 73 has a fixed axle 76. A hasp 761 is provided at the terminal end of the fixed axle 76 so as to fasten the fixed axle 76 to the set pin 72.
When it is intended to play music, the record player is set on the set pin 72. The hasp 761 is engaged with the set pin 72 such that the record player is set between the ratchet wheel 75 and the fixed axle 76. The motor 73 is energized from the power source so as to drive the double helical gear 75 and the player driving gear 752 which in turn drives the record player to rotate. By mutual action between the apertures formed on the record player and the driving gear 752, the comb leaf spring 71 is actuated to play rhythmical music.
However, the conventional spring operated record player organ constructed as such has the following shortcomings, namely:
1. A power supply is necessary to operate this apparatus. Thus, it is unable to play where there is no available power source.
2. Electrical wiring is necessary in the apparatus that makes its construction complicated and frangible. Thus, very careful attention for operation and transportation is required.
As these shortcomings are noticeable on the prior art, an improvement is seriously required.
A novel spring operated record player organ as provided in this invention eliminates the shortcomings mentioned above.